What does a vampire have if not time
by cavernous-space
Summary: When Murlough went crazy in Mr.Crepsley's old town, someone, a girl, lost a person dear to her. Set on revenge, she steps into the hunt for an unknown killer, and into a world she never knew existed. Summary will be updated, no pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

Good morning!

New ficcie, this time It's a Darren Shan one~  
Urrm, the first chapter is short, but it's because.. well, it's the first chapter.  
Usually, I keep my chapters at around 2000 words, and this is around 800, so yea.

Anyhow, here's a summary and a disclaimer for ya!  
Summary:  
Murlough went crazy in old town, someone, a girl, lost someone dear to her.  
What if she joins Darren and Evra in theur hunt for Mr.C, set on revenge?  
No pairings yet.]

Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the orignial characters, nor the world that this takes place in.  
I do however own my own characters and at least parts of the plot.  
Everything else belongs to Darren Shan.  
But we all knew that, right?

- -

And so we stand here. Watching as they decide to kill him.  
Save Harkat but kill Darren.  
I won't stand for it, I won't!  
And I know won't either..  
But right now we have to keep calm and keep fighting for him, with words, not actions.  
How did I end up here in the first place?  
It's a long story, but what does a vampire have if not time?

Around seven years ago, I was living a normal life.. Or as normal as possible, but still, nothing out of the ordinary.  
I was living in a town with my older brother Magnus, where I went to school.  
My parents were quite old, and in the city I grew up in, there were no study opportunities, further than the local Junior High, so most everyone move away.  
My brother was ten years older than me, and already lived in a city where he freelanced for the local newspaper and worked part time at the local kindergarten, while waiting for life to start.  
So, in stead of staying put as a dust collecting decoration object, at my parents house, I moved to live with him until it was time for either University or a job.  
I loved the city!  
It had everything a teenage girl would want in her everyday life, plus a long history.  
According to the legends, the city had once been terrorized by vampires over 150 years ago.  
While this was exciting, and quite cool, I treated is as what it was - a legend, just like everyone else(save from a few nutters).  
That was mistake number one.

When I was in my second year in high school, a presumed serial killer struck the city, and of course, the legend about the vampires remained insignificant in my mind.  
Like everyone else, the shadows I saw in the dark took the form of a crazed human, not one of the children of the night.  
.. Easily mistake number two.

Mistake number three, on the other hand, was far bigger, and more fatal than any of the others albeit far easier to avoid, if not for my persistent need to act before thinking.  
It started when Monica, my brothers longtime girlfriend, went missing.  
At this time, none of the bodies had been found, all we knew was that a few people here and there had went missing, and so my brother didn't bother with extra protection when he went out looking for her.  
Of course, and so I committed mistake number two and a half, as I overlooked the three small scratch marks under his left eye as nothing of importance.

Then he went missing.  
He hadn't been gone for too long, when they found him - dead.  
My brother, Monica and four others.  
Words fail me at this point, I mean, how can you describe how it is to find your brother stiff as a stick, drained of blood in a mortuary?

They had called me in two days after he was found, and asked me to identify him.  
I was fighting my tears, as I walked towards the table, trying to act as mature as possible, refusing to give my tears free run.  
I gave that up pretty fast, as I reached the table.  
They fell down like small rivers from my eyes, not bothering to linger at the tip of my lip or right under my cheek, just heading for the floor right away.  
People often say that dead people look peaceful, though as if they're merely enjoying an afternoon nap.  
That's bullshit.  
Complete and utter crap.  
The person who said that must have been blind, really.  
Magnus did most certainly not look like he was either peaceful or sleeping.  
He simply looked.. dead  
Cold, lifeless .. Soulless, too.  
Dead.

I didn't linger at his side, not did I throw myself at his body while sobbing, or tell him to wake up.  
I didn't even touch him, I couldn't.  
I filled out the necessary papers, and gave the right people my parents contact info.  
As I left the building, while trying to shut out the world and all its sounds, the scream from Monica's mother, as she saw the limp body other daughter, hit me.  
Old, dried up tears, gave way for new ones, and soon I was running.  
Not towards my brother but out, out towards the world, one thought eating everything else in my head.  
One feeling, burning in my very soul, freely floating in my veins.  
Only one set goal in the entire world, revenge.  
Everything else could wait.

* * *

Review, if you please.  
I have the next few chapters written on paper, and they'll be going in soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Another supershort chapter.  
Darn, I really meant for these to become longer.  
Anyhow, I'm dragging it out, aren't I..?  
Oh, and before you start attacking me, yelling at me for horrible grammar and sentence structure - I'm not English, American, Australian or of any other native English Speaking place, nor have I ever been in an English speaking country...

But I'm trying at least~!  
But yea, I don't have that much confidence in my English writing style, but the only way to improve is by trying, right?  
Also, just to tell: Yes I know what a Mary Sue is, and I don't plan to make my character into one of them, so if you want all male characters in the world to fall in love with her out of the blue, you're probably at the wrong place.  
So yea!  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything but my own characters..

- -

My brother, Monica and four other innocent people were dead.  
Drained of blood, drained of life.  
I didn't think.  
..I never do.  
That will probably be the end of me, some day.

Armed with a few half dull kitchen knifes, I'd picked up in our apartment.  
I didn't think I'd have the guts to go back in, and so I was quite surprised when it turned out I did.  
As I was on my way out, I grabbed his baseball bat for good measure.  
Properly armed, ready to take on the world and all its monsters, or so I thought.  
.. Needless to say, it wasn't really enough.  
I don't doubt you can cause some serious damage with these items, you can probably kill as well, but you need to be able to  
use them to their full extent.  
So far, I'd been cutting carrots with our knives, not flesh, and I'd been hitting baseballs with the bat, not skulls.  
Of course, none of that hit me as I put my 'never-actually-planned', plan into action.

I went back home that day, realizing I'd been just a tad too reckless when I decided that running out in nothing but a think sweater to cover my upper body had been a rather stupid move.

- -  
Darkness was all consuming, I knew that from both experience and common sense, but I still didn't think the streets would be quite this dark.  
Everything outside looked bigger, meaner and a thousand times fuller of evil serial killers, waiting to get me.  
..Not to mention I've always been afraid of the dark. Not to the extreme, but I wouldn't normally go out of my way to seek it out.  
Though, normally, I'd also let the coward in me overpower me, and run home to the safe covers of my bed, in stead of crouching behind trashcans in suspicious looking alleys  
d, and my parents..  
I'd spoken with them the day I saw Magnus. They called me once they knew and said they'd be right over, to bring me home.  
Promised we'd be OK, and told me to tell them if there was anything at all I needed.  
I told them it was okay, and that I'd go there in three days.  
They reacted at that, asking why I had to stay so long, but I just explained that I wanted to stay at my friends place until I was calm enough to go home.  
They bought it.  
Or rather, they didn't ask.  
I knew they wanted me to come over as fast as possible, so we could grief and move on together, and in all honesty, I wanted the exact same thing.  
But obviously, my inner coward was heavily suppressed by determination and rage.  
..Not a good mix, really, it tends to make you quite careless.

My first encounter with this unfamiliar world, in which I would soon find myself fighting for survival, happened on this exact night, two days before my planned departure.  
Due to the official curfew, most streets were abandoned by everyone on two legs, save for those who had nowhere to go, but even they stayed out of the alleyways, in fear of acting like walking meat.

I had almost given up for the night, sneaking having taken its toll on me and my feet about to lead me into the light of a dull glowing streetlamp, when I heard a voice.  
"Are you sure?" it was a male voice.  
"Don't do anything until I get there!" Apparently on the phone.. A male voice, albeit a young one. A boy, I'd presume.  
"Don't kill him yet, Darren"  
That was all I needed.

All the pieces clicked, and I saw the logic of the situation, and the incidents.  
There wasn't one crazy maniac roaming the streets, but a gang of them!  
I was over my head, way over it, two times my length and probably a little more!

But, as usual, was absent from my mind, fired and completely replaced by the always reckless -Before-Thinking.  
A plan I never remembered even planning was being preformed by my body, without my permission.  
I was lifting the baseball bat high over my head, as I snuck up to him in a stalker-ish way, about to hit him now.  
But of course things didn't turn out as the almighty -Before-Thinking had planned.  
The man turned, and turned out to be a boy - as I had presumed.  
So far, so good right?  
There was one thing I missed, though.  
He was green.  
Not as in being jolly and Irish on day, but as in being covered in scales.  
I froze in my tracks, gawping at him.  
Then my boss, who we've already heard of, decided it was on high time I acted, and without putting any real effort in it, I swung the bat down, trying to hit him in the head.  
Now, I do swing a mean hit on the field, but in the dark, when you're driven purely by adrenalin, no instincts or determination in the picture, you more of ten than not fail to show off your real strength.  
But some times. Some times, every now and then, when destiny's on you side, that is enough to succeed.  
...Unfortunately, destiny and I don't invite each other to slumber parties, so we're not exactly pals.  
And so, it wasn't enough.  
Far from it.  
He ducked it easily, and hit me in the head himself, leaving me to a not so welcome sleep in the land of the unconscious.]

* * *

Review and the next will be up faster!  
I think the first three chapters or so will be a little slow, but then the story will pick up, and it'll get better. So please stay with me until then!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!  
First of all, to you guys who reviewed: Thank you! And I'm glad Evra came as a suprise for you, as well~  
The obvious plotline would be something along the lines of 'girl walks alone inthe dark, vampire finds her?she finds vampire, she begs to be turned to hunt down the vampaneze - is turned - woohooo'  
.. Let's try to be a tad more original, no?  
Now, I need a name for this girl, but I'm not quite sure what to use. What do you think of** Linnea? Liv? Sol?  
**They're all scandinavian names, for some reason.. I like them, at least.  
uhrr.. One more note:  
The update is late because I've been busy being.. well, busy, and making a plot~ The story's allready taking a different turn than originally plan, and this chapter wasn't supposed to be like this...

_when a name pops up in big letters, that means we're following that character, while general means we're looking at all of them.  
I'll try and not use this too much, but where I need to tell two parallell stories, like here, I'll probablt overuse them if just a little._

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything, except my own characters and..well, that would be it..

* * *

_EVRA - Pissedly__ confused or something like that_

Evra was feeling a lot of things, some he could name, other remained a mystery.  
He could easily decide that he was pissed, probably mostly pissed, but also confused. Confusedly pissed..? Pissedly confused?  
No, there wasn't really any smart way to name it, not to mention he was also feeling a tad anxious and a tad hungry.  
But most of all pissed, or maybe confused.  
In short, being Evra wasn't very fun at the moment.

Also, he was tired. Not only from walking around all night in the dark, but also from carrying a girl on his back (though he swore to himself she had to be a man, she weighed a bloody ton!).  
In the end, this girl was the reason as to why he was both confused, pissed and anxious. He couldn't really blame her for being hungry as well, but he felt better when he blamed her, so he told himself she had a finger in that too.  
He had told Darren on the phone to go home without him, that he'd come after a little slower than planned.  
He didn't mention the girl.  
He was tempted to leave her on the ground, but there was a killer on the loose, and so it didn't seem all that responsible.

No, Evra had definitely seen better days, or maybe nights, than this one.

_- -  
DARREN - The storyteller_

Where on earth was that sodding excuse of a snake boy anyway?

After Evra had told him not to kill (like he needed a reminder..), he'd followed the older vampire to a seemingly abattoir.  
Only, it wasn't all that empty, it turned out to be filled with one misguided half vampire set on killing his mentor, a fat butcher with too tight pants, a vampire who definitely didn't expect to be attacked by his assistant, and a vampaneze who was robbed of his meal.

All resulted in a very confused butcher, sitting on the floor, wondering what on earth he'd been drinking to have a hangover like this and where he could get some more, an extremely angry vampire, a confused and equally as angry half vampire and a vampaneze that was nowhere to be seen.  
Although he was angry, the vampire, Larten Crepsley, had still taken the time to explain to his assistant exactly what hap happened, why and what an ignorant fool Darren had been.  
Even though he knew that Darren had not acted against him because he wanted to, but because he didn't know any better, the anger was all consuming.  
In the end, they had both calmed down, and apologized, learning the hard way that those who want to be trusted have to trust first.  
Ironic how even the simplest metaphors have to be taken in by tea spoon..

Presently, Darren was sitting in an armchair, next to the TV, waiting for Evra to return. His mentor had gone to bed, and left the storytelling for him to do, and the green boy was running late.  
He pretended to himself that he was angry, but he was actually quite worried, and as he arose to pace the room once more, the doorknob moved, and the door opened to reveal a not-so-happy evra, with a not-so-conscious someone on his back.

- -  
_GENERAL - a thick layer of confusion_.

Not waiting for a welcome, nor bothering to kick off his shoes, Evra went in and carelessly limped the girl over to the couch, where she fell face down, stiff as a drifting piece of wood..  
Feeling a little bad for the harsh treatment, he moved her head to the side, and looked up at a gawping Darren.  
"What?" He snapped sourly, fully knowing the idiocy of the question.  
Darren snickered "I'm fine with you bringing girls home and all, but the caveman style - seriously out of date."  
If eyes could kill, Darren would be lying flat out on the ground, that annoyingly smug snicker forever plastered on his face, but alas they can't, and Darren was still standing, smug on his own two feet, ready to keep throwing snide remarks about the situation.  
"You, young master Von, have much to learn about the art of flirting"  
"If you don't shut up, I'll show you just how much of a caveman I can be!" Evra shot back with a scowl, only to receive a sneer from Darren.  
"Bring it on, Von, but then you won't find out what happened when I almost killed our favourite vampire, over here" he said, pointing with his thumb towards the bedroom of said mentor.

thirty minutes later, Evra was sitting in the unused part of the couch, while Darren was still seated in the armchair he'd been in all along.  
"..We really screwed up big time, didn't we?" Evra spoke, staring flatly at the boy a little to his right.  
"Sure did.. Good thing is that we can all work together to find this guy now, though"  
"Yea.. good thing"

Silence stole a few more second of their time, before Darren addressed the pink elephant in the room - the sleeping one.  
"So, who's this?"  
Evra frowned at the sleeping form next to him, and shrugged as he chose his words "You tell me.."

- -  
_MISS PINK ELEPHANT - oh shit_..

A gut-wrenching headache hit me without mercy, as I opened my eyes, and stared at a glowing lamp, hanging from the ceiling - of course, placed neatly just above my head for ultimate effect.  
I didn't look around, but closed my eyes again, praying no one had seen me open them in the first place.  
By the lack of sounds, I guessed I was alone, and was half tempted to give out a huff of relief, but kept from doing it, as I at the same time resisted to touch my head, to somehow ease the pain.  
..And of course, my but crack was itching like hell.  
Yes, yes, I know I'm a girl, I know it's disgusting, but it happens to everyone, just like the fact that you always have to pee when you're playing hide and seek, or how your nose always itches though as if you have to sneeze when people tell you not to move an inch.

But having watched enough horror movies and dramas, I knew better than to move. I was the only one who knew I was conscious, and keeping it that way until I'd figured out what to do struck me as a good plan.  
... Best yet, at least.  
Going through what had happened seemed like a good place to start.  
..Went out after murder, saw man - boy.. green boy at that, decided to knock him out, ended up sleeping myself.. irony shows its ugly face once again.  
Conclusion, someone had moved me from the street, because I knew I was inside, probably lying on a couch or a bed.  
..Wait, someone had moved me? Inside?  
I felt my limbs freeze up as realisation struck me.  
I'd been kidnapped! And not only that, I was obviously the next victim of the killers!

* * *

Thank you and good night.  
Please review~  
Also, do you want longer chapters and longer time between updates, or is this OK?


	4. Chapter 4

_Helloo and welcome to a new chapter~  
First of all, thanks to those who reviewed! I appreciate it.  
Secondly, I've chosen a name! Liv.  
Liv is a Scandinavian female name that means life.  
So, I've been planning this story a bit further now, and I have some things I'm really looking forward to showing you guys, so stay tuned!_

_Disclaimer:  
I do not own the series or any of the original characters._

_... Forgive me, I haven't read through the chapter yet. If there's any huge mistakes or something like that, point it out, and I'll fix it._

_

* * *

_

_LIV - bloody hell!_

I decided to take the risk of opening my eyes, after all I hadn't sensed anyone else in the room with me.  
Though, as I carefully turned my head, I realised I could blame that on grogginess.  
As I'd thought, I was lying on a couch, a blanket over my body and pillows under my head.  
A little strange maybe, but I didn't give it any second thoughts, because my eyes were set on one thing and one thing only.  
The form of a young boy, curled up in a chair a slightly to my left, sleeping.  
A boy?!  
He seemed awfully pale, with long, quite feminine nails and a rather childish pirate costume.

A boy..?  
Why on earth was there a boy here?  
Then it hit me, like a coconut from a pinetree.  
They'd kidnapped him too, and they were going to kill the both of us, probably in some obscure game or some sect ritual or something equally awful.  
Of course, having seen a few to many horror movies, my mind immediately filled with the most gruesome pictures, mainly containing blood, pain and misery.

Something about me waking up, or maybe staring at him, seemed to have disturbed the boy, for he stirred a little in his sleep, and curled up more tightly in the armchair.  
Figuring he was cold, I decided to give him the blanket I had woken up with.  
I expected the kidnappers had drugged us with a sleeping draught of some sort, so I was sure the boy would wake up any minute now - hopefully before the kidnappers came back to check up on us..  
As I got up, I noticed a, well not exactly familiar, but easily placed smell.  
A little like rust or maybe copper, though "warmer" in a way.  
It went straight up my nostrils and stayed.  
Looking down to where I had woken up, I saw a red spot with uneven edges, decorating one of the cushions.  
My blood then..  
Well, I'm not giving any price to those who can guess where I looked next.  
I didn't really have to check, the unmistakable pain I felt deep down in my gut, one of those places you have only seen on pictures hurt, and that told me all I needed to know.

I checked anyway.  
And sure enough, there, in the very crotch of my jeans - a red spot.  
fan-fucking-tastic!  
Not only have I been kidnapped, abducted, STOLEN away, I've also been drugged, been put in the same room as a sleeping boy after trying to solve a murder case that turned out to be way, WAY, out of my league, I have the worst headache ever AND I'm on my period.  
Oh yes.. Life is great.  
Fuck..

In the end, I discreetly covered up the not-so-flattering red spot on the couch with a check patterned pillow, and kept the blanket around my waist in stead of giving it to the boy. For the record, he was still sleeping.  
I'd also made good use of a pack of Kleenex paper towels I found lying on the kitchen counter.  
In all honesty, I can say that this was one of the more embarrassing scenarios of my life and definitely not something I would like to live through again.  
..But desperate situations call for desperate measures, right?  
Besides, who has time to worry about trivial stuff like periods when you're being held captive and could find yourself in a battle of life and death any second?  
No, there were certainly more important things to think of, like for an instance where the heck I was, why and how on earth I'd get out of there - alive and hopefully with the boy.

- -

_EVRA - Because I deserve it_

He'd discussed this turn of events with Darren until the early morning hours, when they both decided to get some shut-eye. However, that turned out to be easier said then done, when someone had to stay and watch the girl sleeping in their living room.  
Thankfully, wouldn't be up until noon!

After lying in bed for five minutes, turning, he'd decided to give up and take a bath in stead.  
A tad girlish, maybe, but strawberry scented bath aroma really does something for your nerves, though this was not something he could picture himself telling Darren.. Or any other living being for that matter.  
At any rate, he would postpone his fight for keeping his manliness even if he smelled like an ice cream sorbet later on, right now, he was set on enjoying this until someone forced him out of the bathtub!

- - -

_LIV - Horror-movie instincts_

Having walked around the 'main area', a shared kitchen-living-room, without opening any doors, I could conclude with this place most likely being a hotel room.  
...Especially since just about everything had the label ' Royal Oak Hotel' on it.  
It wasn't really in style with my idea of a killers nest, but even untrained hostages like myself have basic instincts, picked up from horror movies telling you to be ready for anything and everything.  
But first I decided to check if they'd left anything to eat - I was starving!

- -  
_DARREN - mostly tired_

I woke up to find myself sleeping.  
Yes, I know it sounds strange, like some cheesy lyrics from a seventies hippie-song, but that was how I experienced it.  
I'd been awake when Evra went to bed, I'd been awake five minutes later when he went into the bathroom, I'd been awake when he opened the strawberry scented bathing-foam, thinking I wouldn't notice, but then sometime after, I'd apparently fallen asleep, and for some reason, I felt like something was off.  
But what..?  
It hit me as the tap was turned on behind me, followed by the sound of the fridge opening.  
In itself, it wouldn't have been all that mysterious, but I knew that Evra was using strawberry scented soap in the bathroom, just like I knew I'd never mention it (I was planning on using the same one afterwards), and was sleeping in his room.  
With those two preoccupied, that left only one more in the room.  
And that was someone I had been set to watch over, though I had no idea who she was, but the fact that she was no longer snoring on the couch was obvious.

I turned, feeling my neck hurt from having slept in an awkward angle, and looked to the kitchen, spotting her easily.  
She wasn't exactly tall, though she appeared to be.  
She was taller than me, that was sure, and taller than Evra as well, but then again, she was a few years older than both of us, from the looks of it.  
She was lanky, like her body had stretched upwards at a much to high speed, not giving the rest of her time to follow.  
All in all, she looked quite normal. Not fit for a model but not someone you'd gawp at for being ugly either.  
Her face was hidden by the fridge door she was holding open, but I could see her hair.  
brown with a hint of red, filled with small, unpredictable curls hung all over her head, there was no order, and I doubted her hair ever looked the same. It was especially bad in the back, where she had been sleeping, and it appeared like a crows nest.

Sighing lightly, I stood up and ruffled my hair with one hand, as I adjusted my tee with the other. My movement caught her attention, and she turned to face me.  
I'd only seen her asleep so far, and it was clear that her waken state took away all of the soft featured her face had carried.  
Her brows were furrowed into what seemed like a constant frown, and she narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked at me, though as if she was analyzing me from head to toe.  
Finally, she let go of her half suspicious stare and smiled.  
Her face was small, and could have been described as delicate if not for the frown and the visible acne scars where her skin met hair and the freckles that seemed to cover her from head to toe.  
Or at least her face and arms, which was all I could see.  
"How are you feeling?" She asked in a concerned tone, as she walked towards me.  
I fuzzed over the strangeness of the question, but my chain of thought was easily broken by the answer my brain was producing.  
Or rather, failing to produce.  
How was I feeling?  
Well, my mentor, wasn't killing innocent people for the heck of it, which was a good thing.  
He was, however, furious with me for having let the actual murderer get away. Not so much a good thing.  
Evra's knocking girls unconscious and dragging them to the hotel room, and he's using all the soap.  
"..Fine..?" I finally shrugged.  
The girl shot me another small smile and looked around "Do you know where we are?" She proceeded to ask. "Or rather why we're here?"  
"um.. We're in a hotel" What was the matter with her? I'm the one who should be asking questions! Why were you walking around at night after the official curfew? Why did you decide to practice baseball with Evra's head as the ball? Why are you going through my refrigerator, eating my food?  
"I figured as much" she nodded, obviously not reading my thoughts - which I decided was a good thing, seeing it as one mind reading person in my life is more than enough.  
"You don't know why we're here then?"  
I wondered for a few seconds what to tell her, then the truth came out before I made up my mind "Well, Ev.. My brother, brought you here after yo-"  
"WHAT?!?" she's loud!  
"shh!!" I put my finger over my lips, hoping to make her fall silent, as I sent a nervous glance towards door. Hopefully he didn't think wake up..  
"You're in league with him?" She whispered, surprising me by following my lead.  
I couldn't help but notice the slightly accusing tone in her voice.  
"Well yes.." I whispered back, frowning at her statement. It was evident that somewhere along our short conversation (if you could even call it that) there was a misunderstanding, because I had no idea what explanation she had cooked up, but I was pretty sure it was far from the truth.  
"But.. you're. You're only a boy" Her voice was surprisingly soft, and her eyes had widened slightly "What on earth do they use you for?" I think the last part was spoken more to herself than to me, and her eyes were filled with misplaced sympathy.  
"What did they do to you?"

- -

_GENERAL - misunderstandings can lead to death - and friendship_

The 'boy' as she kept putting it in her head, looked downright confused, while her own unexplainable sadness was flowing over.  
"What did they do to me?" The boy retorted, his frown matching the one she'd been wearing earlier "What do you- what are you talking about?"  
"The murderers" she whispered back, casting a nervous look around the room.  
"what murderers?" Of course, he realised what she was talking about the second the words escaped his lips.  
"..You don't know the news?"  
"Of course I know them!" - a little better than I would like to, he silently added to himself "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Getting to the point of explaining a situation laced with misunderstandings and confusion isn't always an easy task.. Well, it's never an easy task, but sometimes it can be harder than other times.  
This was probably one of the harder times.  
Darren knew he had to keep his cards so close to his chest that he was unable to see them himself, but theory doesn't always match the real world. Sometimes you have to learn this the hard way.

But with some time an patience, things will normally sort themselves out just fine.  
..In most cases, that is. Probably not so much when you're a half vampire who has spent the last time hunting for your own mentors head, only to find him completely innocent while discovering another enemy.  
It's not that easy when you're a crushed and very confused teen-age girl on your period with no idea where you are or why you're there.  
And it doesn't make it any easier for said half-vampire to have his best buddy - a snake boy, in the bathroom on one corner of the mini-apartment and said mentor in the bedroom of the other.  
But then again, that's life for you.  
Darren learned years ago that life's never easy

_

* * *

_

_Okl, before you start spamming me: This embarrassing episode is not a coincidence!  
I wouldn't let her go through this without any reason, I'm not that evil xD_

_.. And it's still kinda slow, isn't it?_

_Review~_


End file.
